1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary devices for toilet seats having covers and in particular it relates to lifting devices for lifting up a toilet seat and the cover of a toilet seat without direct contact with any part of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous devices for lifting toilet seats without the need for human contact directly with the toilet seat cover. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,084 to Greco, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,733 to McKee and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,106 to Carter et al. are toilet seat cover lifting devices. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes that they are addressed to, they are not as suitable as the present invention is for lifting the toilet seat and/or seat cover without directly touching the seat, seat cover or any other part of the toilet.